Deal With the Devil
by anonymous.creation
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were young. Alice Bella's best friend despises conformity and Edward even more. Jasper is the sexy ex army brat aka man of bellas dreams. Edward agrees to help Bella, but what does he want in return? AH OCC
1. Chapter 1

'Bella I think we should totally have sex after grad'

Semester One.

Day One.

Senior Year.

It was safe to say not a lot had changed since we were juniors, Edward my best friend slash brother type figure was asking this question once again. Everyday when he was not being moody, pompous and undeniably self righteous, he would ask the same question and everyday he would receive the same answer, of course since freshman year I'd been able to come up with it in different forms.

'I want it to be special'

'You're just not the right person'

Only once had he ever been truly hurt by my reply, 'You're like a brother to me' I stated.

'Never, ever say that to me again' he said, his moody nature taking control, 'I can deal with you saying you don't want too, even if you said I was fuck ugly, just never say that to me again'

It seems Edward never wanted to acknowledge this family like connection I felt, perhaps it was because deep down inside he thought it would damage his chances of getting into my pants, though that was never going to happen. No the truth be told, I refused him for one reason and one reason only. It was not because he was remotely unattractive, though we'd known each other since we were little I wasn't able to avoid the swoon affect he was so damn good at producing. The messy bronze hair and bright green eyes could occasionally make my knees weak just like every other girl that laid eyes on him but there was someone else that I'd always been lusting after.

All through my schooling career up until freshman year I thought Edward and I were meant to be, he was my first kiss, the first boy who I went to a dance with, our parents believed with their heart and soul that we would one day get married and I'd produce little green eyed babies but it was in freshman year that he came. Jasper Whitlock, the epitome of everything I wanted in a male, tall, lean, blonde hair and these startling blue eyes. I was mid conversation with Edward when I first saw him, he walked past me giving me a lazy grin and I lost all coherency and walked into an open locker. An hour later as Edward walked me home cursing under his breath about 'pretty boys' and 'her damned clumsiness', I realised that I'd just fallen head over heels for a complete stranger, it was slightly problematic but I just couldn't help myself.

Jasper Whitlock was different, from that day I listened to whatever had filtered through the grapevine from Jessica Stanley's massive mouth. He was an ex army brat, his mother was sick of moving around so she left his father, a real mamma's boy who detested any form of establishment. Incredibly intelligent with impressive taste in music, he rebelled quietly, only simple acts of disobedience to piss off his father who visited whenever he could get time off. Apparently his father demanded preferred military style hair so he grew it long. He believed musicians were the scum of the earth so he learned guitar. One afternoon as I was walking home through the park I heard the familiar melody of Jack Johnson yet I couldn't detect the origin of the sound, then the singing began and I looked up. There he was looking down at me smiling and singing, wearing his faded and worn sex pistols shirt, his hair flicking in his eyes and a suspicious looking cigarette tucked behind his ear, it was at that moment I decided I was in love. 

As time wore on Edward and I started growing up, we fell into different circles. With his charm and sporting ability he found himself accepted with the in crowd he was friends with Emmett McCarthy, had an on and off thing with Leah Clearwater and was best friends with the man of my dreams. I however was not so accepted and made friends with the exuberant Alice Brandon who deemed it necessary to be different from everyone, while my best and oldest friend was getting drunk and partying, I found myself on impromptu trips to Vegas to watch some obscure band that thought screaming was singing and Alice was dating the drummer, lead singer and/or the lead guitarist of. Through her I learnt that Chanel was a necessity, rappers, Lady Gaga and Brittney Spears were the enemy and that we should all aspire to something more that your average life. Problem was she detested Edward, apparently anyone who looks that good shouldn't be allowed, a hypocritical statement on her behalf but one that she stuck by. Though he was also arrogant, egotistical, vain, narcissistic and any other word in that basic area from a thesaurus.

Edward and I were still close, though at school we rarely talked. Every afternoon he'd drive me home and he'd tell me of his latest sexploits, I was fairly sure I new Leah's anatomy better than she did. He used to tell me explicit details about Rosalie Hale too, the blonde leggy girl who moved from Britain in Junior year but that came to a halt when Emmett staked a claim, I was slightly relieved that I'd never have to hear another sentence about her breasts coming from Edward's mouth again. Sometimes we'd talk about the future, he wanted to be a doctor like his father, so clichéd yet it made him happy. He was determined that I go to college with him, so much so that he always went to the effort of helping me study, he was smart without trying and I hated the cocky bastard for it. We were comfortable with each other yet I never had told him about my fascination with Jasper, he thought it was just a phase I went through and was relieved when it was over. Edward was what you would call over protective having no older brother of my own he decided to make sure no guy even thought about going near me; Jacob Black once announced in the locker room his fantasy of having me over a desk during Spanish and Edward deemed it necessary to rearrange his face, Jacob Black is yet to look at me since.

Edward's explanation regarding the matter, 'He's not good enough'

Mike Newton, 'Not good enough'

Seth Clearwater, 'Not good enough'

Eric Yorke, 'You have standards Bella'

Yes, life certainly was grand.

The issue of loneliness did sometimes get to me, I'd listen to Edward talk about Leah and Alice describe in minute detail about her musician of the moment, I would actually witness Emmett and Rosalie in the locker room, though that latter may have scarred me for life. Who knew Rosalie was into the whole whips and chains thing? It was nothing I'd ever experienced for myself. I'd been asked out on dates, I'd pulled the pash and dash with band mates of Alice's latest boy toy. Yet I wanted more and as completely idiotic as it was, I wasn't going to settle for anything less than Jasper Hale. My fantasies only consisted of his hands running across my body, the nibble of the ear, the slight pull of my hair, yet apart from the park incident I'd never even come close to being near him. In this moment I decided to take charge, to achieve my desire, I was going to get Jasper Whitlock and while I didn't exactly know how, I knew who could help.

'Sooooo' Edward asked leaning closer to me in biology, bringing me back to reality.

I thought about a response for this time. Brother? Friend? Grotesquely deformed in my eyes?

'Actually, I really want to jump your best friend'

I swear his jaw dropped to the floor.

'You want Jasper?' he said quietly, 'I thought you got over that thing years ago?'

I love how he refers to my crush as if it were a venereal disease.

'Edward Anthony Cullen, when have I ever gotten over anything?'

'Point, but why Jasper?'

'Why Leah?'

'Touché, my dear friend, touché'

'You're going to help me Edward'

'What if I refuse?'

'What if I post the pictures from New Years on the internet?'

'You wouldn't' Ahhh New Years Eve, too many illicit substances equals Bella laughing at Edward sucking Jessica Stanley's face off, 'I erased that memory Bella'

'You may have erased it from your memory but you failed to erase it from my camera, I still don't understand how you found yourself in that situation'

'Do you wan the ridiculous answer or the truth? Both are shocking and appalling'

'Well then of course I want both?'

'Ridiculous, I thought she was you' I laughed as he batted his eyelashes at me.

'I love how you flatter me. Never, ever compare us in anyway again or I may have to start bringing up our family values. So now the truth?'

'You're a far better kisser my love. Okay the truth I was drunk and it was dark,' he looked over his shoulder to the other side of the room to see her staring at him wistfully, 'Thank god I passed out before I could do anything more damaging'

'Yes, I have to say as funny as it was I'm glad you kept the hands above the waist' we both shuddered at the foul mental imagery.

'As they say Bella, fingers go walking but where do they go? Nobody wants to know'

'Agreed'

'I just don't get it? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Remember Jacob Black?'

'Oh'

'Yeah oh'

'I just don't know Bella, you'd owe me'

'I'd owe you want exactly' my eyes narrowed.

His eyebrows rose as he contemplated it for a moment, 'After grad???'

'No Edward'

'Fine, then get me a date with Alice Brandon'

Now my jaw hit the floor, 'Alice Brandon? My Alice? You must be dreaming! She hates you, you hate her'

'I do not hate her, she's a challenge, I like a challenge. Plus I like them short'

'Forget it'

'Forget Jasper then'

Urgh sometimes I detested this boy, he was demanding the impossible.

'Tick, tock Isabella'

I frowned, 'I hate you'

'Ahhh so we have a deal then'

'Begrudgingly yes' I sighed, 'But don't get your hopes up'

'Neither should you' he smirked.

Why did I get the feeling I just did a deal with the devil himself?

'Mr Cullen? Miss Swan? Is there anything you'd like to share with the class' I looked up to see Mr Banner hovering over us, his eyebrows raised.

'No Sir', Edward replied, looking so innocent that butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

'Then I suggest you continue with your work' he walked away with Edward silently convulsing with laughter at my side, the cocky grin once again plastered across his face.

This was going to be difficult indeed.

**Well here you go my new story. I pulled the sequel to Bella; my life and love as a boarder because I'm just not ready to continue it and 'how it began' isn't really sparking interest. I wanted to do something a little light hearted so I hope you all enjoy ******


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way out to my usual lunch spot behind the gym to find Alice puffing on a cigarette, 'you know those things will kill you right?'

'Well they haven't yet, have they' she grinned taking one last drag before crushing it underneath her stiletto. Alice was an individual, it's not often that you find a girl that likes punk and high end fashion, I think what she liked most was playing the part. Born Mary Alice Brandon to Georgina and William Brandon she was the heiress to a fortune; her parents were high society and wanted her daughter in the innermost social circles. At age 3 she was found in her mothers Manolo Blaniks, a day that Georgina Brandon regards as the proudest moment as a mother, it seems her daughter had inherited her taste in expensive shoes, however for Georgina this is where the proud moments ended. At 10 the 'in' thing to do was have long luscious hair with bangs, so she got out the scissors and cut all hers off, at 16 it was time to make her debut into society, she refused until her father threatened to take away the porche. The debutante incident, as it is now referred to was a memorable one, instead of the traditional white she deemed it necessary to wear a bright red one, the videos on YouTube show her yelling, 'how's this for purity bitches!', oh yes a fun night was had by all. After that both Georgina and William found they could no longer handle their daughter and sent her away to live with her Aunt and Uncle, Fredrick and Vera McCarthy, the pair that spawned Alice's infamous cousin Emmett. When I made this startling discovery I was shocked, what shocked me more is that Alice and Emmett get along almost as well as Alice and I do, amazing but true.

'So what band are we stalking this week?'

'No one this week, I'm afraid I'm suffering withdrawals'

'Wow Alice a whole week without sex, however do you survive?' I asked sarcastically, however the truth was, for Alice it was quite the achievement.

'I fail to see the funny side of this, I'm getting desperate'

Perhaps this was my opportunity, 'Desperate enough to go on a date with Edward?'

She snorted, perhaps not, 'I'm desperate, not deranged'

'Oh Edward's not so bad, he can be quite nice when he wants to be'

'Can he play bass?'

'No'

'Can he play drums?'

'Well no'

'Is he in a band?'

'He can play piano' I said hopefully.

'He's a nancy boy, Bella, a pretty boy. If I brought him home to my parents they'd be overjoyed and I can't have that can I'

'I suppose so'

Her hazel eyes snapped up at me, 'Since when did you become the number one Edward supporter anyway. Usually you agree with me when I say the words chauvinistic pig'

'He's my oldest friend Alice'

'Doesn't stop you from agreeing'

I thought about it, I suppose she was right; however I feel if I told Alice of my arrangement with Edward it wouldn't go down so well. Alice does things for her own reasons, not I or anyone could change that. Nor could they stop her if she wants something, 'I dunno, he just decided to help me out with the whole Jasper thing'

'Surprising' she sighed.

'How so?'

'Well considering he's been trying to get into your pants since he knew what the word sex meant, it seems a little odd he's letting that achievement go to his best friend'

'Pardon?'

'Popping your cherry?'

I felt my face redden, 'Alice.....'

'What, look Hun I only speak the truth', another fine point on Alice, she speaks about sex candidly and constantly.

'He does not want me', I growled.

'You keep believing that' we sat in silence for a moment.

'So we going to Jessica's party tomorrow night?' I asked.

She screwed up her face, 'Bella don't be gross'

'Please, I need a wingman. I'm actually going to have a conversation with Jasper and I need all the moral support I can get' I pleaded, plus Edward would be there and it could be the perfect opportunity for him to woo Alice, if it were possible, a drunk Alice was certainly more approachable.

'Oh fine, Emmett's been begging me to go to a party with him for ages'

It was then I heard the dull tap of heels against concrete, 'Why hello Rosalie' I said as the blonde and vivacious beauty rounded the corner.

She smiled at me, Rosalie was one of the most devastatingly beautiful human beings I've ever encountered and while she hated most people, she had taken a liking to me. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't bitch about her like the other girls or because I hadn't revealed her dominatrix tendencies to anyone either way it was nice to be on her good side. Alice was also fond of her, her ability to not take shit from anyone was something that was respected, if it were not for Alice's desire to be different we probably would have sat with them, 'The boys are at training and if I have to listen to Lauren Mallory talk about herself again, I may cut my own ears off. I feel like patting her on the shoulder and pointing out doing Tyler is not an achievement, its something where you get tested after'

I shuddered, Tyler Crowley, not as sleazy as Mike but just as off-putting, 'Understandable'

'Guess what' Alice laughed turning to Rosalie, 'I'm going to Stanley's'

'So the antisocial harpy decided to act like a high schooler' Rosalie snorted.

'Not willingly princess' the banter was good natured, comfortable, I enjoyed it, 'Swan here wants to get into Whitlock's pants'...and I was going to murder her.

'Wouldn't have pegged you as a Jasper kind of girl'

'What can I say the hair and the guitar just do it for me every time' I blushed.

'Hmmm well you know what we need to do then' she said looking at Alice, a grin spread across her face, that damned evil grin, 'We need to get you looking hot'

'A pair of fuck me heels' Alice chimed in.

'And a run down on how you play it'

'Reel him in then ice queen him'

'Nothing past first base, keep him wanting more'

'Whats wrong with getting to know him and wear what I'm wearing now'

Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder and patted me condescendingly 'In the words of Ryan Reynolds he'll "put you in the friends zone and torture the shit out of you" and we don't want that'

'No' I sighed.

'Plus what your wearing is hideous' Alice added.

'So how's Edward taken this?' there it was again, the assumption. Sure the guy asked me for sex every day but that didn't mean he had feelings for me.

'Urgh Edward's fine, he likes someone else actually'

'Poor girl' Alice scoffed, I had to work to contain my laugh, 'who is the slut?'

'Nope, I'm sworn to secrecy'

'I have been wondering whats been up with him' Rosalie pondered.

'How so?'

It was Alice who spoke, 'Word is he's stopped ploughing Leah Clearwater'

Rosalie frowned, 'How eloquent'

In true Alice fashion, she blew her a kiss, 'You know it baby'

'So why no band this weekend?' I asked.

'It seems that girl punk has somehow managed to penetrate the inner circles of my favourite clubs'

'Being with a girl would certainly piss off your parents' I pondered.

'Eh I have morals though; I refuse to be a faux lesbian. If I wanna be with a girl I'll be with a girl and if that's what I want I'll be proud. I'll shout it from the roof tops but this pop culture shit is pissing me off. Katy Perry needs to be slapped'

Rosalie abruptly stopped humming 'I kissed a girl'.

'Smart move' Alice added, she glanced at her watch, 'I'll see you at 9 tomorrow we're going shopping'

'You have opposing values you know that right'

'My protest is against humans not fashion'

Rosalie arched her eyebrow, 'She has a point'

'I always do'

**oOo**

'Pssst'

'Urgh'

'Psst'

I squeezed my eyes tight shut; surely it wasn't time to get up yet.

'Psst Bella let me in its goddamn freezing out here'

I jumped up with a start, 'Edward...why are you sitting in a tree outside my window?'

'I'm here to see you oh ruler of my heart'

I pulled my window open, 'Ok Romeo but be quiet'

He climbed through clumsily and landed on my floor with a dull thud, I didn't even have to look at him to know he was wearing a stupid proud grin, 'You've been doing that since you were 12 you think you would be able to do it without hurting yourself by now'

'Ouch, that hurt, I think you just broke my heart'

'It'll mend pretty boy'

'Only if you kiss it better' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I bit my lip to stop the smile.

'I guess it'll stay broken then, though I'm sure Jessica would be glad to repair the damage'

It was almost comical watching his face drop, 'That wasn't funny'

'Of course it was'

Edward had been travelling in and out of my bedroom window for years, we had the whole Dawson's Creek thing going on, except we were totally platonic. The first time it happened we were twelve and just had a massive fight because he asked Tanya Denali to the school dance instead of me like always. I punched him and told him to never speak to me again, it appeared Edward was distraught with these goings on so he hatched the plan to surprise me. It was safe to say climbing through my bedroom window did just that and he received his second black eye of the day from me and I was positively sure that I had fractured a knuckle. We both snuck downstairs and held various bags of frozen mixed vegetables to our sores and promised never to fight over something so stupid again, this of course was after he announced he was no longer going with Tanya. From then on, once or twice a week, he'd sneak in, we'd talk to the early hours of the morning, often fall asleep with one another and he'd sneak back out or Charlie would drag him out by his ear. We changed, we did different things, we hung out with different people but our friendship never changed and that's why I loved Edward, he would always be my best friend, no matter who he was doing.

'Made any progress yet' he asked eagerly. Ahh he's here about Alice.

'I'm telling you I'm fighting a losing battle, but she has however agreed to go to Stanley's party'

'Do you want me to kiss your feet now or later?'

'Knowing where your mouth has been Edward I'd prefer never'

He frowned, 'Someone's cranky tonight'

'You just woke me up what do you expect?'

'A little love for the best friend'

I snorted, he always played the best friend card.

'The best friend who has convinced his other best friend to also attend Stanley's'

'That's hardly an achievement he'd be going anyway'

'Ah that's where your wrong my dear friend, he detests Jessica almost as much as I. He was planning on hitting La Push for some night surfing but I managed to convince him otherwise'

The boy was good, I couldn't deny Edward has his ways with persuading people, 'My hero?'

'Damned straight, now you need your rest' he said noting my slightly dishevelled appearance, you have to sell my wonderful traits to a certain spiky haired goddess'

'Your right I most definitely need all my strength to think of those' I smiled as he swung his leg over my window sill.

'Goodnight Isabella Marie Swan'

'Goodnight Edward Anthony Cullen'

**So there you go. Anyone have any theories as to which way this is going?? Ten reviews?? Thats not asking much is it??**


	3. Chapter 3

'Bella I think I'm in love'

I promptly dropped the 101 bags of clothing that Alice and Rosalie had forcibly made me buy and stared at Alice with wide eyed shock. Mary Alice Brandon had never said the 'L Word'; to her it was like death.

'You didn't just say the 'L' word'

'Oi bitch its true, he's the most perfect guy ever' It was at moments like these I wished that we hadn't dropped Rosalie off, she was better equipped to slap her in the face, shake her a little bit and say 'COME TO YOUR SENSES WOMAN' whereas I was one phone call away from performing an exorcism, 'What? Why the fuck are you looking at me like I have herpes of the face'

'It's just a strange statement coming from you'

'You're telling me'

'Wellll' I asked.

'Well what?'

'Who is he?'

He face promptly changed from a frown to this gooey misplaced smile, 'His name is James, and he's a guitarist for a band called the Animal Within'

'I thought there were no bands this week' I watched as she looked down in shame.

'I may have gone to the club and seen a band, the chick was only the lead singer and he's just WOW'

'You're not going all teenager on me now are you?'

'Fuck no, he's 26'

'26? He's 26?' What the hell Alice!?' I could now tell why she didn't tell Rosalie.

'Its not that much older'

'No it's only 9 years' I said scathingly, 'I thought you were over the older guy thing, you know since you dated that guy who turned out to be married'

'That's different, he was 30'

'Yes and he was sick, it's not any different and its illegal'

'What do we do that's not illegal and it only is for 3 more months'

'Your ridiculous you know that' I sighed.

'So are you coming with me to see him lay next weekend?'

'Alice! No!'

'Pleaasssseeeeee, I'm helping you with Jasper'

'So let me get this straight, you want me to go to a club with you, to see some guy you randomly met last night that your now in love with and watch you flaunt your little jail bait ass'

'Exactly!'

'You will be the death of me Alice' the truth was, knowing the guys Alice usually went after, I'd rather be with her than let her go alone. She was too damn pretty for her own good.

'Thakyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! You're my favourite little skank in the whole world' Alice squealed like it was the biggest compliment in the whole world.

'And you are completely and utterly crazy'

'Now we have to be at Rosalie's by 8 so that means we only have an hour to get you ready'

'Just work ur magic Al'

'I was planning on it'

oOo

An hour later we were speeding towards Rosalie's house and I was sitting in the passenger's seat feeling incredibly naked. Alice had shoved me in a ruffled mini dress with my breasts pushed up so high I felt like a hooker, when I had frowned at her she simply flung a pair of black stockings at me, a pair of Jimmy Choo's and a cropped leather jacket before stating 'suck it up'. However when Rosalie strutted out of her house I suddenly didn't feel so bad.

Mini skirt? Check

Red Lacy Bra? Check

White Tied up Blouse? Check

Knee high Boots? Check

She was the naught school girls from hell; I cocked my eyebrow at her when she climbed into the car, 'What the hell are you wearing?' I hissed.

'When we get there you'll see Emmett in a suit, he's into role play at the moment' she whispered back, 'plus I think it's hot'

'Mmm well, just be prepared for everyone's reaction once we get there'

She winked, 'That's my favourite part'

'Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me' Alice growled, I looked ahead to see Jessica's house, it seemed the entire town was pouring in through every possible entrance 'who knew the fucking slut had this many friends'

We climbed out the car and began to walk through the bustling crowd towards the door, I looked around to see Leah Clearwater was sitting in the rose garden by the door, tears screaming down her face making her look like a racoon. She saw us and before we could escape she grabbed Alice and started screaming, 'he won't do me anymore, why won't he do me anymore?'

'Is it because you're pathetic? For god sake woman get some dignity. Edward Cullen is the epitome of the chauvinistic arsehole' she pushed her aside and walked forward into the madhouse. while Leah continued sobbing to anyone who would listen.

My first thoughts were poor Jessica, it was only 8 and already half the town was blotto and destroying her house. My second thoughts were 'holy shit I've been abandoned' Rosalie had left to go find Emmett to be "educated" and Alice had gone to light a cigarette because she was already stressed from dealing with all the 'fucking Cadburys of this fucking Podunk town'. Alice always seemed to say fuck a lot more when she was stressed, I don't know if it calmed her or it was for affect, you could never really tell with Alice. I walked outside onto the patio and sat in the nearest available seat, to my left there were people doing some form of drinking game and to my right Mike Newton was hitting on the exchange student. Don't you just love high school dynamics?

'Therrrrresssss my favourite girl in the whole wide world, god you're looking sexy tonight Bells' I turned to see Edward looking remarkably hammered at such an early hour, 'Jager bombs, they're just so gosh darn irresistible, much like yourself' he announced when he noticed my expression

'I can't believe your smashed at 8, be careful Jessica might take advantage of you' I chuckled.

'Actually she's passed out so I don't think so. I vowed I would never repeat the events of that horrible and traumatic New Years'

'Ah I see, so where's-'

'Jaspers not here yet'

'Oh'

'Where's that delightfully delicious friend of yours' he slurred.

'Alice is somewhere chain smoking'

'Hmmmm I should go join her perhaps'

'Wait til she's had a few shots so she doesn't stomp on your balls'

'Oh I love it when they're rough' it was then Edward's phone started ringing.

_Im too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, sooo sexy it hurts_

I tried to contain my laughter as Edward answered his phone, 'Jasper? Oh hey man, yer ish alright- I'm just chillin with Bellie Bell Bell Bells- Mmmm that would be her, she's a little minx aye- Oi man could you do me a favour and keep me company, I mean her company when you get here? You see Im guna go and get onto her best mate- No I don't mean I'm going to get onto my self. God you're a dick!- The short one with the attitude- Mmm that one- What do you mean I don't have a chance- Yeh, yeh I will- Ooooooooooo Jasper has a crusssshhhhhh- No fuck you man- See ya soon'

I was going to kill him, 'What the hell Edward?'

'Whattt?' he put his head down on the table as he whined.

'You're setting me up to look DD'

He stared at my chest, 'Wow I didn't know they were that big'

'Urgh!' I punched him in the shoulder, 'Desperate and dateless moron'

'Nah, you could never be that. Your waaaaaaaaaaaaay to pretty. By the way Jasper's been trying to get with you for years'

I felt the colour rise to my face, followed by anger and I thumped him again and again and again, 'Why' whack 'didn't' whack 'you' whack whack 'tell' whack 'me this earlier!!!'

'Hey, hey, hey easy. I don't know, its just you've always been my Bell's and I don't want you just dating anyone. Jasper's a great guy and I'm pretty afraid I'm going to lose you for ever and ever and ever'

'You know you're sweet when you're not being a complete jackass'

He raised his head from the table, 'Yeahhh I kinda am aren't I' he giggled, 'Don't tell anyone though. Shhhhhhhhhh he he he Now I have a pretty young thing, girl, WOMAN to woo'

He got up from the table and took a few steps forward before faceplanting in the grass, 'Edward' I poked him, 'Edwaaarrrddd'

'He won't wake up you know, he's had enough to kill a small army' I turned around to see the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life.

**Hey guys sorry it's a little short, I just wanted to post something before I went on holiday. So what do you think of this chapter. You know the drill R&R. You know I love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

'_He won't wake up you know, he's had enough to kill a small army' I turned around to see the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life._

Its times like these I really wish I could find words, 'I'm Jasper by the way'

'I know, I'm Bella'

'I know' he smiled revealing a gleaming set of straight white teeth.

'So what do you suppose we do?' he cocked an eyebrow, 'With him I mean' I looked down blushing. Damn.

'Well I don't know about you but I'd rather not deal with Carlisle while his son is in a state like this'

'Good point'

'Maybe I should just take him home to my place?' I froze, no not yet, I'd just managed to speak to him and already he was planning his escape. I looked down slightly disappointed. 'Umm..'

I glanced up to see him running his fingers through his hair, 'I'm probably going to need some help carrying him. Would you like to come for a drive? I could take you home after. Well that's only if you want to because if you don't I totally understand-'

Was he really asking me to go for a drive with him? I felt my body temperature rise, 'Yeh, I'll just have to tell Alice'

'Ok'

I looked down at Edwards passed out figure, how I loved that alcoholic boy? Dashing inside I quickly found Alice sitting on the sofa glaring at everyone, 'Tell me why do we go to school with so many fucktards and why can't my dear cousin, who was supposed to be my wingman keep it in his fucking pants!'

'I don't know but Alice, I have to go'

Her head snapped up, 'What the fuck do you mean you have to go! I came to this damn party to be your fucking wingman and then you bail on me. What. The. Fuck'

'Jasper and I are taking Edward back to his place'

'Carlisle is going to love that' she scoffed.

'No back to Jaspers' to my surprise Alice's eyes widened in horror.

'Girl if those panties don't stay on there will be fucking hell to pay'

Cue blush. My underwear would indeed and unfortunately be staying on. Why? I'd rather not embarrass myself with my clear lack of knowledge regarding what to do out of them. Yes I was perhaps the most innocent of those at Forks High, only a pash, never a hickey and certainly not an orgasm to put it bluntly, 'Don't worry they will'

'No I'm serious if he fucking tries anything your not ready for, which lets be honest is everything, then I'll stomp on his fucking balls without hesitation'

'Alice, first off stop treating me like a child, I don't know Jasper but I know he hasn't touched any of the girls from Forks so I doubt he's like that and secondly your saying fuck a lot again'

'Well I'm fucking sorry' she grinned, 'Now go have fun, keep 'em closed and call me tomorrow. James wants me to meet him somewhere tonight so I was gonna bail anyway'

'You ready' I can't believe how incredibly infatuated I was with his voice, I turned to see Jasper with a now semi conscious Edward hanging off him.

'Maaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn I never realised how nice your tits were Bells' Edward slurred.

I rolled my eyes, Alice however looked like she was going to rip out his jugular, 'You make me sick'

'Awww sexy pants, your wit makes me want to fall out your feet. I pledge my undying love to you oh beautiful warrior harpy'

'Fuck off'

'You don't mean that' his face dropped, 'Guys, Jasper, Bella, love of my life, I don't feel so good'

And then there was vomit.

Time to go.

oOo

'Urgh' I groaned as I stepped into Jaspers house, helping him drag Edward, 'I absolutely reek of vomit!'

'Yeah, I have to say. I don't think I'll be forgiving him for this one for a while' Jasper muttered in disgust. We dragged him over to the couch and threw a blanket over him, though covered in vomit like us; he looked rather peaceful and adorable. I hated him for it.

'So this is home huh?' I felt like a complete idiot, here I was in this magnificent creatures home and I couldn't even string a half intelligent sentence together. I looked up from my feet at which I was staring to see Jasper Whitlock staring at ME. My mind immediately hoped for the best, wondering if he was going to approach me and caress my lips with his perfect ones but as no move was made I wondered if I had something on my face, 'What?'

'Eh nothing' he shrugged smiling, 'So do you want a drink?'

'Sure' I think he could offer me anything and I wouldn't be able to refuse, the boy sure would make a good salesman.

'Bourbon okay'

'Yeh fine' he led me to the kitchen and I perched myself upon a stool, I couldn't help but watch in awe as he poured me my drink. I was in his house, I was in Jasper Whitlock's house one side of my brain squealed in delight whilst the other frowned disapprovingly calling the other a fucking idiot. I was not Jessica Stanley, I did not giggle and screech, yet I was so tempted too. Not as tempted take him right then on the counter top but still pretty tempted.

'Why are you smiling?' he asked.

'Just thinking' I looked down and felt the blush rise to my cheeks, please let him find this endearing.

'About what' his voice was warm.

I laughed, 'Too embarrassing'

'Hmm I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you whats on my mind and then you have to tell me whats on yours'

'No way!'

'Then I'm afraid we're going to have to do shots'

'I'd rather drink the entire bottle than share'

'Shots it is then'

oOo

Countless shots later, I found myself sitting with Jasper on the kitchen floor, head pressed up against the cupboards laughing hysterically, 'And then he decided, well I'm already half naked. Stripped down to nothing and jumped in the lake. I don't think Emmett's ever been quite the same'

Jasper sighed, 'Edward's a very important part of your life isn't he'

'Well sure, always has always will, that kind of thing, our parents were under the firm belief until recently that we were going to get married'

'Until recently'

'Jasper, Edward and I are friends; I've known that kid for so long that attraction just isn't possible'

'Hmmm' I watched the smile flicker across his face, even in my intoxicated state my mind and heart went into overdrive, 'So will you tell me what you were thinking before'

Think.

What the hell was I thinking before?

Oh that's right I was thinking of violating you in inappropriate ways on the counter top, I smirked to myself, even though your smashed Bella, you're not telling him that.

'Oh really?' he laughed.

'Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I'

'I'm afraid so' his eyes twinkled and he moved closer to me, 'Do you want to know what I was thinking'

Breathe Bella, 'Yes' I managed to choke out.

'How I managed to get the most beautiful girl into my house, the girl who I never thought would give me the time of day. Well, to be honest with you, the girl who I thought was in love with my best friend'

I began to laugh but it was quickly halted by his lips against mine, soft and firm all at the same time, moving in perfect sync with mine. Soon I felt his tongue graze across my bottom lip and I met it with my own, he tasted sweet, a mix of Jack Daniels an something foreign that I loved anyway. I wound my fingers through his hair and soon he was tugging on my own, a small moan escaped my lips and it was like in that very moment the world could disappear without notice, that nothing could ruin it because it was just he and I alone, that- 'What you guys doing?'

I looked up to see Edward standing there trying to suppress a smile, I mouthed your dead to him and I glanced at Jasper to see him scowling.

'Oh wait, I think I know what you guys were doing'

'Shut up Edward'

'I think you were about to-'

Suddenly Jasper was on his feet and Edward was sprinting around the house cackling. From the next room I heard a scuffle, a dull thud, Edward groaning slightly and laughing before they both entered the room with broad grins on their faces, Edward rubbing his arm, 'Bella, I'm sorry for interrupting your "moment" it won't happen again'

'Damn right it won't or maybe I should make poster sized copies of New Years pictures so Jessica can hang the memory on her wall, or maybe I could hang them around the school'

'Your cold woman'

'You deserve to be ice queened'

'Touché'

'Anyway we better get home before Charlie sends out the dog squad'

'You're probably right'

'Hey Jasper mind if we borrow the car?'

'Nah man, just take it' I felt him pull me closer to his body, 'We should see each other again'

'I think so' I pulled his face down to mine once more.

'Oh c'mon, guys!' Edward groaned.

'Okay, we're going' and with that I began stumbling to the door.

**Sorry about the late post. I just finished my senior finals so hopefully I'll be able to post more soon. However I still have a lot of assignments. Bear with me guys.**


End file.
